The Russian of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame"
(As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach Roger Radcliff singing to a group of children watching his puppet show.) * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. the fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes, to the bells of Notre Dame. to the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame. * Roger Radcliff: Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves. * Pongo: They don't?!? * Roger Radcliff: No, you silly dog! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? * Pongo: Who? * Roger Radcliff: What is he? * Pongo: What? * Roger Radcliff: How did he come to be there? * Pongo: How? * Roger Radcliff: Hush! * Pongo: Ohhh... * Roger Radcliff: And Roger will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster! * (A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.) * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame. * Pacha: Shut it up, will you! * Maurice: We'll be spotted! * Chicha: Hush, little one! * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Four frightened knights slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame. * Sir Kay: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris. * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) But a trap had been laid for the knights and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. * Pacha: The Hun, Shan Yu! * Roger Radcliff: (Singing) The bells of Notre Dame. The Hun Shan Yu longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere except within. * Shan Yu: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice. * Hun: (To Chicha) You there! What are you hiding!?! * Shan Yu: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. * Roger Radcliff: She ran! * (As Chicha tries to escape with her baby, Shan Yu gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.) * Chicha: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! * (Shan Yu finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.) * Shan Yu: A baby? * (Shan Yu uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.) * Shan Yu: A monster! * (He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Roger Radcliff and the King Arthur shouts out.) * King Arthur: Stop! * Roger Radcliff: Cried King Arthur. * Shan Yu: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs! * King Arthur: (Singing) See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Shan Yu: I am guiltless--she ran, I pursued. * King Arthur: (Singing) Now you will add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Shan Yu: My conscience is clear! * King Arthur: (Singing) You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from or hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame *Roger Radcliff: (Singing) And for one time in his life of power and control. Shan Yu felt a twinge of fear from his immortal soul *Shan Yu: What must I do? *King Arthur: Care for the child, raise it as your own. *Shan Yu: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-- *(He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.) *Shan Yu: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. *King Arthur: Live here? But where? *Shan Yu: Anywhere. (Singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. *Shan Yu: The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows--our Lord worksin mysterious ways. *Shan Yu: (Singing) Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me. *Roger Radcliff: And Shan Yu gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Dimitri! *Roger Radcliff: (Singing) Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame! Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Parts